This proposal will study the effect of opiate ligands on calcium metabolism in cerebral tissue. Changes in calcium uptake/efflux and binding to cerebral components, mitochondria, microsomes, synaptosomes, and synaptic membranes will be assayed using tissue from animals treated acutely and chronically with opiate drugs. Correlation between alteration in calcium metabolism and degree of tolerance will be made.